Sam Driver
Sam "The Shreditor" Driver is a British video editor and internet personality formerly signed to WhatCulture, where is the primary video editor. Driver is the current WhatCulture Wold Heavyweight Champion, winning the belt from Adam Pacitti during Backlash. Driver is the first ever WhatCulture member to hold both the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship and the WhatCulture In the Bank Championship at the same time. His slick and clean editing style as well as his comedic aptitude is a driving force behind WhatCulture's widespread success of the WhatCulture, WhatCulture Wrestling, and WhatCulture Gaming YouTube channels. Aside from editing, he is a former WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion and a member of Pacitti Club, as well as the current holder of the WhatCulture In the Bank contract. He is a sort of inside joke in WhatCulture's videos, with Adam Blampied often antagonizing Driver, telling him to "(get) back to work!" He is the only person to have left both Pacitti Club and BX, being a member of both at different periods. On the 19th of September 2017 he was part of the 5-man exodus of WhatCulture along with Adam Pacitti, King Ross, Adam Blampied and Jack King. On the same day he retweeted Blampied's cryptic photo of a letter 5 within a "C" on Twitter with the caption "Join us", suggesting he and the other 4 men to leave WhatCulture were working on a project together. Sam is now considerably more husky than this picture. Considerably. WhatCulture Pacitti Club saga and WhatCultureMania (2016) Sam Driver began editing videos for WhatCulture at the creation of their channels. He has been the sole editor for WhatCulture's videos for nearly two years. However, he didn't debut until January 2016, being brought in by Adam Pacitti for his villainous stable, Pacitti Club. Driver is a founding member of Pacitti Club. At the Royal Rumble, Driver and his cohorts Suzie Kennedy and Jack King failed to win the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship, losing narrowly to Adam Blampied. Despite this, they challenged Blampied to a rematch at the Fastlane Predictions event, determined to bring the title to Pacitti Club. At the event, Driver successfully defeated Blampied, the first person since Pacitti to do so. Much to Blampied's shock, he surrendered the title to Driver. However, 14 minutes later, Driver would surrender the title back to Blampied, stunning Jack King. With this, they ambushed King, removing their shirts, revealing that they were actually members of BX. They preformed the BX Shuffle on King, knocking him out and leaving their Pacitti Club shirts on King's broken body. Driver's title reign wouldn't be recognized until the return of Adam Pacitti, nearly four months later. Newly heel, Driver would continue to interfere in BX vs. Pacitti Club contests, costing his former friend the title on multiple occasions. During the time leading up to WhatCultureMania, Blampied would antagonize Driver in nearly all of his videos. At WhatCultureMania, King would defeat Blampied. At the award ceremony, Driver would return to Pacitti Club, turning on Blampied after months of abuse, delivering a set of chops and a Pacitti Special to the dethroned champion. Sam like to cheat on girls. WCPW and championship pursuits (2016-present) Driver would stay out of action for the following weeks, despite still enduring abuse from his old boss, Adam Blampied. He would return to competition at the Money in the Bank pay per view, culminating in a four-way tie. The tie was resolved by a tournament in WWE 2K16 on PS4 in which Sam, as CM Punk, defeated Simon Miller in the Semi-Final but lost to Adam Pacitti in the finals. For this Sam was awarded the WhatCulture in the Bank briefcase, allowing him a championship match at any time he wants. At Backlash, Driver regained the championship, defeating Adam Pacitti, Adam Blampied and Jack King. With this win, Driver became the first person to hold both the WhatCulture Heavywweight Championship and the WhatCulture in the Bank briefcase. In Wrestling * Finishing moves * Back to Work (Superkick) *# Pacitti Special (Chokeslam, usually onto cardboard boxes) *# BX Shuffle (Multiple superkicks to an opponent, follwed by a superkick to a restrained opponent) * Signature moves ** And the Punishment Is.../Journalist Strength (Multiple chops to an opponent's chest) Championships and Accomplishments * WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * WhatCulture in the Bank contract (1 time, 2016) * Cultaholic Heavyweight Champion (3 time)